Bleeding Love
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: I am not good at this sort of thing. it might become m later on. but please read. Nate OC
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost six years since Tearney page has been living in a single place for a long time. and she finally found that place. The upper east side of east Mahatthan. Tearney page and her parents, Jacob and Chanel moved into the upper east side after Tearney's Father struck it good when becoming Senator of Newyork and Appointee to the President and her Mother became a famous Arthur and T.V host. This was almost Two months ago.

Since Tearney was new to the area, she didn't really know where to go. It w as still summer so she didn't have to worry about school just yet. in the fall, when school starts back, Tearney will be attending Constance Billard, the most prestige school in the world.

As she was walking down Fifth ave, to shop for more clothes, she bumped into some guy.

" oh, i'm am so sorry." She said.

" No, problem." The guy said.

She looked up to notice a tall, blonde guy. He had Green eyes and the most gorgeous smile.

" hey, i'm Nate. Nate Archibald. "

" I'm T.t.t " she stammered.

" Take your time, it'll come to you."

" I'm Tearney.Tearney Page."

" Wait, Page ? as in the Page.? "

" I guess. "

" your Dad is Senator right?

She nodded.

"

"And your Mom is that Hot Tv. star right?"

" Don't forget published Arthur. "

" right, that too."

They both Laughed.

" So, where were headed?''

" Just to get some more clothes for school."

" Cool. are you attending Constance Billard? "

" Yeah."

" Awesome. that means we'll be in the same class. you are seventeen right? "

" yep."

" good."

" I really should finish this up. "

" i'll help you. "

" what? "

" i know what guys like on a girl."

&

Hello people,

Gossip girl here. seems like young little Tearney Page  
has found herself an admire. but what will B say about this when she finds out? well, we'll just have to wait and see. till next time.

you know you love me

xoxo

Gossip girl.

**That was just a thought i came across. if you like please reveiw. ps. i don't own anything. **


	2. chapter 2

**so apparently people like my story. and for that i am Grateful. so here is part two of my story. **

**88888888888888888888888888**

Tearney and Nate had just finished her clothes shopping when both of their phones went off. They opened them to find that it was a new update from Gossip Girl.

_Hello upper east siders,Gossip girl here and i have just spotted our beloved Nate Archibald out with the new girl in town. Mmm, I wonder, what will Blair say? well, tune in. till later. XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

" How does she do that? " Tearney asked Nate.

" I don't know. "

Just then Nate's Phone went off. He looked at thhee name on the screen.

" It's Blair. " He said.

" you should take it." Tearney said, with a bit of a wimper in her voice.

" I don't think so."

" Why not?"

" Because I already know what she's going to say."

" and you don't want to hear it. I get it."

" OK, so you see why then. "

" yeah, but you should at least Txt her."

" yea, probally. but i don't want to. "

Nate turned his phone off and started down the street. Tearney followed right behind him.

" Hold up Nate! " She breathed.

He turned around to face her.

" Let's go back to my place." Nate finally decided with a smirk on his face.

Tearney looked at him with Suspicion but then deciced against saying " No".

" Ok, let me just call my Mom"

After about what seemed like ten minutes, Tearney hung up the phone.

" She said as long as i'm back before midnight. " She laughed.

" Cool. "

As they started down the street again Nate wrapped his strong arms around Tearney's waist and Whispered, " I've never fallen for a girl i just met." Then he kissed her.

:


	3. Chapter 3

It was around seven pm when Tearney and Nate arrived at his place. It was quiet and Nate's parents weren't home yet.

" Wow, Nate. this place is amazing. " Tearney said while taking in the area around her.

" Yeah, it's okay, i guess. "

" Okay? this place is huge!."

" Come on, your the Senator's daughter, your place has to be at least a little bit bigger than this place. "

" Well, almost. "

Nate just smiled.

" so, do you want anything to drink? "

" Um, a Cosmo? "

" This Late at Night? "

" Nate, the Night's only begun. ''

Nate looked at her before going over to the counter to mix her drink.

At that moment, the door bell rung. Tearney got up and answered it. She was a faced with a Brunette girl about her height and she had a real angry look on her face.

" So, your Tearney. " the brunette girl said.

'' Yeah, and who are you? "

" I'm Nate's Girlfriend"

" Blair"

" Yup. "

" So, where is he ? "

Blair walked in the door and began looking for Nate. She soon found him.

" Nate Archibald! "

Nate stopped what he was doing and faced a very angry blair.

" Blair, I was just about to call you. "

" Yeah right. "

" Listen. "

'' No, you listen. i'm going to be very clear about this. It's either going to be me or her. "

" Blair, don't make me choose"

" Are you choosing her ? "

" I didn't say that ."

" Then what are you saying? "

" Nate. " Tearney's soft voice said.

They both looked at her.

" Choose Blair, Love Blair." tears were now streaming down her eyes.

" Tear. " Nate begain, but she was already out the door.

Tearney was running down the street so fast that she didn't realize that she had run into the street. Cars were blairing their horns and at that moment a UPS truck was about to hit her when someone pulled her out of the street.

The two were facedown on the sidewalk. Tearney was the first to turn around, her Black hair covering her eyes. She pushed her hair out of her face to see the stranger that saved her. He too, had gotten up.

" You should be more careful. " The stranger said.

Tearney was too shocked to reply so instead she just jumped into his arms.

" Can I come home with you. ? " She asked.

" Sure, what's your name ?''

'' Tearney page. "

" well, Tearney, my name is Chuck Bass. "

" Hi Chuck. "

Chuck picked her up and took her to his limo.

**Hello, Gossip Girl Here. **

**so, T left N to B and now she's with C. ****This could lead to a little Danger and a little jeleousy. Till next time. **

** You know you love me. XOXO**

** Gossip Girl. **


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter. Enjoy! P.S. I do not own.

&

Tearney and Chuck were barely in the room before all their clothes came off. Chuck threw Tearney on the bed and jumped on her.

" Are you sure you want to do this? " Chuck said.

Tearney just stared at him and kissed him.

" I'm sure. "

_The Next Day. _

Chuck and Tearney were sleeping gracefully in eachother's arms when there was a knock on the door.

" Chuck, door. " Tearney yawned.

Chuck got up off the bed and got the door. It was his buddy Nate.

" Nate. Hey, what are you doing here? "

" I was thinking we hang out today. "

" Um, now isn't a very good time, i kinda busy. "

" Oh, I get it, you have a girl in there, don't you? "

Then Tearney spoke and Nate reconized the voice.

" Tearney? " He spoke.

Tearney walked up to the door by Chuck.

" Nate? What are you doing here? "

" I could ask you the same question. "

" Nate, I can explain. "

" Then start. "

" Wait,Chuck began, What's going on here ?''

" Remenber that girl i TXT you about? "

" Yeah. "

" This is her. "

" Oh, Nate I'm so sorry. "

" Can we take this inside please. " Tearney Said.

All three of them went inside and sat on the Couch.

" Tearney" Nate said. " begin explaining. "

" Ok, after i left your place, I started running down the trseet and i didn't realize that I ran into the street. That's when Chuck here saved my life. So I was crying even harder now and after he saved my life, I jumped into his arms and asked if I could go home with him. He said yes and now here we are. "

Nate Stared at Tearney for a moment beore turning his attention to Chuck.

" You took advantage of her."

" Nate, I didn't "

" Yes, you did. She was upset, you saw that. you could have just taken her home!" Nate screamed, now standing up.

Chuck, at that moment had now gotten up.

" Yes, I saw that she was upset, I could have taken her home but she wanted to come here. "

" Your a real Asshole. "

" And what about you Nathaniel? She told me that she told you to choose Blair, that it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to come between you and her. "

" What does that have to do with anthing? ''

" You should have told her in the beginning that you was into Blair, you shouldn't have lead her on like that. "

Tearney looked at the two men arguing back and forth and started crying.

" JUST STOP IT! " She yelled through tears. The two men stopped and looked at her.

" Nate, I wanted to come home with Chuck, I needed comfort and he provided that for me. "

" Tearney, you don't know what you are talking about. you don't know Chuck like I do. "

Tearney walked up to Chuck and put her arm around his waist.

" That's why I want to get to know him. "

" Tear, no. " Nate walked up to her and grabbed her arm.

" Nate, let me go. "

" No. your coming with me. "

" Nate, let her go. "

Chuck grabbed Nate's arm that was holding Tearney's. They wrestled a while before they all let go and Tearney fell and hit her head on the coffee table.

" Oh my God. Nate, what have you done."

" What have we done. "

66


	5. Chapter 5

Here's yet another chap. enjoy.

Chuck and Nate rushed Tearney to the Hostpital. There weren't many people in there today, so they were seen immediatly. The doctor took Tearney into a room in the far back.

_Three hours Later. _

" what the hell is taking so long? " Nate kept asking.

" I don't know, but'll i'll check. "

Chuck went to the Nurse's station. The nurse there was talking very loudly on her phone so Chuck had to speak louder than her.

" EXCUSE ME. " he yelled.

She looked up at him before getting off the phone.

" How may I help you? ''

" Um, my girlfriend went back there three hours ago and I want to now how she's doing. "

" What happened to her? "

" She bumped her head. "

" Just one moment please. ''

In about a few minutes her and the doctor came back out.

" Gentleman, I'm sorry to tell you, but, she's in a coma. "

" But, How ? '' Nate asked.

" Apperantly, all the stress she was in contributed to her slipping into one. I'm sorry. "

The Two guys left out of the Hostpital with sadness on their faces.

" Who's going to tell her Parents? " Nate asked. Fighting back tears.

" I will" Chuck said.

They both left and went their seperate ways. It'll be a couple of months before they would speak again.

_6 months later. Chuck recieves a phone call_

_" __Hello, Mr. Bass? This is Dr. Hancok."_

_" Oh, Dr. Hancock, How can I help you? " _

_" She's Awake. " _

Chuck Grabbed his coat and headed out the door, at that moment, Nate was coming down the street.

'' Did you hear? " Nate said.

" Yeah, I heard. "

Chuck held a cab and they both got into the cab. They got to the Hostpital in about ten minutes. Dr. Hancock was waiting for them.

" Hello gentlemen, she's in here. "

They both went into the room and was greeted by Tearney.

" Hey guys. " She smiled.

" Hey. " They said. They eyes lingered over her entire body till they stopped at her belly.

" Wow, you really gained weight while in a coma" Nate joked.

" Um, about that. " she began.

Then the Nurse walked into the room.

" Hey Tearney, time for your monthly check up. "

" Monthly check up? " Nate asked.

" Yes, she's pregnant. "

Chuck looked at Nate and Nate looked at Tearney.

" Well, who's the dad? '' Nate asked.

" It's obvious isn't it? " Tearney said.

" Chuck, your a dad. " Nate said.

" Chuck? " Tearney looked at him with sad eyes.

" Tearney, I'm so happy right now. " he said running over to hug her.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, here's an**other chapter. i hope you really enjoy this one.

99999999999999999999999999999999

Tearney couldn't belive that her and Chuck were going to have a child. SHe spent the entire night in the Hostpital with Chuck deciding baby names.

" So, I was thinking that if it was a girl we name Violet and if it's a boy, we name it Jacob. " Chuck was saying.

" Ok, I like Jacob,but Violet? No. I was thinking Aubrey." Tearney said.

" Aubrey? I like it. " Chuck said.

They started laughingl. Nate just looked at them and smiled. Then his phone rang. It was Blair.

He walked out the room to take the call.

'' Hey Blair, what's up ? "

" I was thinking, we need a break. So, i'm leaving. by Nate. "

Nate hung up the phone and went back into the room. Tearney was fast asleep with Chuck laying beside her. He too was sleep. Nate walked out of the room , out of the hostpital and out onto the street.

He stood on the street, not moving, just taking in everything.

" I'm all alone" He thought. He walked down the street and sat on the sidewalk.

As he sat there, he noticed all the happy couples and couldn't help but cry. He realized that the only woman he could feel that happy with was having a baby by his best friend.

" Hey, what are you doing here? " A woman's voice said. Nate looked up and for a moment he thought he saw Tearney.

" Tearney? " He said. his voice barely a whisper.

" No. oh, you know my twin sister? "

" what? Twin sister? She never told me that. "

" Yea, well not that many people know me. I'm kinda the black sheep of the family. "

" I'm Nate by the way. "

" Aubrum."

She extended a hand out for him to take. he took it.

" hey, do you want to come in ? You can tell me how you met my sister. " She laughed. It was just as warming as Tearney's.

" Sure. "

He followed her in her apartment in which he just happened to be sitting in front of.

Aubrem's apartment was small and cozy. just like a little cottage. She had pictures everywhere and Nate picked up one. It was a picture of Aubrem and Tearney when they were little.

" We were six, a family vacation to Miami. it was the last time i actually saw Tearney. "

" Why? "

" After that Vacation, Dad dropped me off at our Grandmother's house. He said it was for the best. "

" Did he tell you why? ''

" No, but I over heard him when he dropped me off, he was telling Grandma that it wasn't good for me to be round' Tearney for fear of bringing up some derrep secret. "

'' Do you know the secret? "

" No, but I have a feeling that Tearney Does. "

&

SORRY that the chapter is so short. and BTW i know i added a Twist. wasn't planing it it just happened. Please Reveiw.Thankx


End file.
